


Adventures with Cave Spiders

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KirinDave, Parv, and Strife go on a cave adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures with Cave Spiders

It had been Parv’s idea to get them together as a truce of sorts- he thought the best way of doing this would be to have an adventure (and it had the added bonus of getting to show off his awesome armor, and how strong he was now, and have both of them complimenting him at once). It had been going well too! Dave hadn’t threatened to kill Will yet, and Will hadn’t called him a ‘potty mouth wizard’ once, which he considered a success.

 

They had more than enough torches to spare, so they could light up their path back to the surface, although Parv joked that if they  _did_ run out they could always use Strife’s eyes as a torch (which made Strife punch his shoulder), or Dave’s armor, which looked a bit like a disco ball (’ _reminds me of my days as a stripper’- ’_ Pa _rvis!’_ ). But in general everything was going well, in that they could easily cut down any monsters (although Dave  _had_  tried to take a few swipes at Strife in the middle of a fight, making him squawk and jump back, glaring at Kirin while Parv stood back and cackled. 

 

Once they had calmed down (Parv had finally told Kirin to walk ahead in between snickers, so he couldn’t 'accidentally’ hit Strife with a spell again) it was nearly eerily silent in the caves, apart from the crunching of their boots on the cave’s floor- at least, until they found the spider spawner. Kirin saw it first, and nearly shrieked in surprise when one jumped at him, leaping back into Strife and Parv, who yelled in confusion as Dave called out, “take him instead,” and attempted to shove Strife towards the spiders.

 

Strife turned his head to look at him, opening his mouth to angrily reply, before another spider came out of the webs ahead, making him swallow what he was about to say to cut the spider down. And more spiders make their way out of the webs, causing Parv to leap forwards to help him, as Kirin finally gets his wits about him and moves to help, still in the back so the spiders can’t come for him.

 

When they finally finish (Strife takes a pickaxe to the spawner quickly, so no new spiders can spawn, and then they collect the string from the webs), Will looks back at Kirin, who is smoothing down his robes, and narrows his eyes, “did you say 'take him instead,'  _really_? You wanted me to get  _eaten_  by  _spiders?_ " 

 

That sets Parv off again and he collapses against the cave wall laughing, which makes Kirin smirk, rather than looking regretful. "What? You can’t have expected me to deal with them-”

 

“You’re an  _all powerful demon_  and you can’t deal with  _spiders_? What, does Su have to-”

 

“Hey, you leave Su out of this- it doesn’t matter who deals with the spiders, as long as they’re dealt with.”

 

Strife pulls his helmet off finally, to reveal his face as he cocks an eyebrow at Kirin, “so you’re afraid of spiders- that doesn’t give you the right to  _throw me_  at them-”

 

Parv finally intervenes when he senses a fight brewing, wiping the tears from laughing out of his eyes as he grabs both of them and yanks them closer, both of them moving for him bemusedly, “stop fighting, or I won’t let either of you help me anymore.”

 

Which sets Strife off on a rant about how Parv’s not  _letting_  him do anything, which neither he nor Dave pay attention to, instead tugging him along further into the caves, Parv sporting a fond grin at the oft-repeated speech, that he could very nearly repeat with Strife at this point.


End file.
